Chased Shadow
by geelovekorea
Summary: newbie mencoba membuat cerita. dua namja dari pusat yang harus pindah ke salah satu kota kecil di Seoul. akankah mereka mendapatkan teman baru yang tulus atau justru dapat musuh? entah nyambung atu gak m cerita tapi yang jelas menunggu review. gamsahamida


Title : Chased by Shadow

Cast : Lee Jinki – Onew Shinee

Kim Jonghyun Shinee

Kim Kibum – Key Shinee

Choi Minho Shinee

Lee Taemin Shinee

Genre : Drama, Family

Rate : gk tau tingkat rate (-.-")

**_annyeong,,ini fanfict pertamaku jadi kalo abal harap maklum y...aku gak berharap banyak,,ada yang mau baca ampe kelar juga udah bersyukur bnget coz ak tau gimana abalny fanfict aku.. ya udh,,kayanya segini ajah salam perkenalan dari ku..._**

**H A P P Y R E A D I N G**

Key memandang sekolah barunya. Bangunannya tidak terlalu bagus. Cat dindingnya mengelupas dimana-mana. Lantainya juga kusam. Setibanya di kelas baru, Key mengetuk pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Seorang guru berwajah cantik, sederehana, sedang berdiri mengajar.

"Oh. Key-ah... ayo, masuk!" sapa guru itu ramah. Leeteuk, itulah nama guru yang cantik itu. Key mendekat dan berdiri di sebelah Leeteuk guru.

"Nah, anak-anak, ada teman baru untuk kalian. Namanya Key, pindahan dari Soul," Leeteuk guru mengenalkan Key pada seisi kelas.

"Annyeong, Kim Kibum imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Key. Manaseo bangapseumnida," kata Key.

Gaduh seketika. Beberapa anak terlihat berbisik-bisik. Leeteuk guru menenangkan mereka. Ia menyuruh Key duduk di kursi kosong di sudut kelas. Berdiri di sebelah meja yang sebelahnya nampak sesosok namja manis menurut Key.

"Annyeong," Key menyapanya seraya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya ke sosok manis itu.

"A-a-annyeong," jawab sosok itu tergagap sambil menanggukan kepalanya yang sedari tadi nampak menunduk. Seperti tak tertarik untuk melihat sosok Key yang terlihat menarik. Yah , Key sang diva yang tak terbiasa diacuhkan hanya mendengus sebal dan meletakkan butt indahnya di kursi kosong itu. Merasa sedikit kesal karena Key sudah berusaha menjadi semanis mungkin dan berdandan semenarik mungkin untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari semuanya. Key yang selalu perfert dan menjadi pusat peerhatian saat di Soul harus merasakan sedikit kecewa sekarang.

Saat istirahat siang, Key duduk sendirian di kursi panjang perpustakaan. Ia blum juga mendapatkan teman. Ia membaca buku yang kertasnya sedikit rapuh. Sepertinya dia akan sedikit merayu Ummanya untuk mau sedikit menyumbang untuk sekolah ini karena bagaimanapun juga saat ini Key sudah menjadi bagian dari sekolah ini, meski belum ada yang meu bertemaan dengannya. Key yang notabenenya sebagai anak bungsu dari keluarga Kim yang mempunyai beberapa pertokoan yang cukup terkenal di Soul. Key dan kakaknya, Kim Jonghyun merupakan sosok yang cukup terkenal di sekolahnya dulu. Mereka termasuk golongan siswa yang berprestasi terlebih mereka sosok yang ceria, mudah bergaul dan rendah hati, tidak pernah membedakan siapa saja untuk menjadi temannya. Key yang tidak terbiasa sendirian seperti sekarang ini hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sampai dia merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Aigo, aku mencari kau kemana-mana Key. Sedang apa? Kenapa kau sendirian? Mana teman barumu?" celoteh sesosok namja dengan rambut jabrik yang sekarang ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Huft, kau menganggetkanku saja hyung. Aniyo. Aku hanya sedang membaca buku saja. Tak ada teman baru. Entah kenapa aku merasa teman-teman sekelasku tak menyukai kehadiranku. Buktinya aku tak ada teman sekarang. Huh, seperti Key sang diva tertinggal di Soul." Ucap Key sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu karena kesal. Melihat kelakuan dongsaengnya yang manja itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan berdecak kecil. Key melihat teman-teman sekelasnya hanya berbisik-bisik setiap kali melihat mereka. Key jadi makin kesal dan semakin memajukan bibirnya.

"Ck, lihatlah hyung. Mereka teman sekelasku tapi bukannya menyapaku atau mengajak bermain bersama tapi mereka malah berisik-bisik seperti itu. Apa ada yang aneh denganku hyung? Apa aku tidak terlihat sempurna seperti biasanya? Apa pesona diva-ku sudah hilang y hyung?" cerewet Key pada hyungnya. Key memang seperti itu kalau kesal. Jonghyun yang sudah terbiasa dengan cerewet dan narsisnya Key hanya bisa terkekeh kecil sambil mengelus puncak kepala Key untuk sedikit meredam emosi Key yang mulai naik. Key memang seorang namja namun sangat sensitif jika itu berhubungan dengannya, terlalu takut jika ada yang tidak menyukainya karena itu dia selalu bersikap sebaik dan semanis mungkin pada semua orang karena dia tahu bagaimana rasanya jika tidak disukai.

"Aniyo Key. Kau tetap saeng hyung yang paling cantik dan manis, tetap sempurna seperti biasa. Bagaimana bisa Key tidak sempurna jika hyungnya saja lebih dari sempurna? Appa dan Umma juga jauh di atas dari sempurna, Appa dan Umma sangat-sangat-sangat perfect. Lalu apa kata dunia kalau uri Key tidak terlihat sempurna? kau tetap Key yang biasa kok malah lebih menarik, bukankah kau yang pertama kali menyetujui usul Umma saat Umma mengatakan kalau kita sekeluarga akan pindah ke Gwangju tempat Halmoni, eoh?" Key yang mendengar ucapan hyungnya sedikit terkesiap. Ia seakan diingatkan oleh hyungnya. Memang dia yang terlihat sangat bersemangat dan beberapa menit lalu dia nampak menyesal karena telah menyetujui usul Ummanya.

Sebelumnya Key bersemangat saat mendengar usul Ummanya itu. Ia pikir, anak-anak di kota kecil akan lebih ramah dibandingkan dengan anak-anak di kota besar seperti Soul. Ketika masih tinggal di Soul, Key memang kurang suka pada teman-teman sekelasnya. Mereka hanya mau bergaul dengan anak yang kaya dan mengintimidasi yang miskin. Key merasa tidak cocok berteman dengan mereka, walau keluarga Key juga sebetulnya termasuk golongan yang cukup berada.

"Hhh,,,,iya juga sih hyung tapi ternyata tidak sesuai dengan yang aku bayangkan makanya agak sedikit menyesal juga. Huuft..." Key meniupkan poninya yang terjuntai menutup matanya sampai dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak hanya berdua saja namun ada dua sosok lain yang berdiri di belakang hyungnya. Key yang menyadari itu sedikit terkejut dan menganggukan kepala untuk menyapanya. Jonghyun yang melihat itu langsung menoleh ke belakang, melihat ke arah pandang Key.

"Aigo,,, aku sampai lupa mengenalkan mereka padamu. Mereka teman hyung di kelas. Yang berpipi chubbi ini Lee Jinki atau kau bisa memanggilnya Onew dan yang bertubuh jangkung Choi Minho. Mereka teman sekelasku namun Minho sepantaran denganmu karena dia masuk sekolah terelalu cepat." Jonghyun memperkenalkan teman-temannya pada namdongsaeng kesayangannya dan yang dibalas anggukan oleh teman-temannya kepada Key. Key pun tersenyum dan mengangguk namun matanya tak bisa lepas dari salah satu teman hyungnya yang berpipi chubby. Seolah terhipnotis akan mata sipitnya yang membentuk bulan sabit saat pemiliknya tersenyum, Key hanya bisa menatap terpaku. Onew yang juga sepertinya terpesona akan kecantikan dongsaengnya temannya pun menatap Key tanpa berkedip, menatap mata kucing di depannya itu. Jonghyun yang menyadari itu berdehem kecil untuk menyadarkan Key dan Onew kemudian terkekeh kecil. Onew yang telah tersadar hanya tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal sedangkan Key hanya bisa menggelayut manja di lengan kokoh hyungnya untuk menutupi semburat merah yang sekarang menghiasi wajahnya.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Menyadarkan semua namja yang sempat saling terdiam tadi.

"Ah, sudah masuk Key. Kajja,, kau juga kembali kekelasmu. Nanti kau tunggu aku di kelas sampai aku menjemputmu. Jangan pulang sendiri. Kau belum hafal jalan pulang jadi kau harus tunggu hyung jemput. Arraso?" ucap Jonghyun sebelum beranjak meninggalkan perpustakaan dan menuju kelasnya beresama Onew dan Minho.

"Arrachi hyung. Tapi kau jangan terlalu lama menjemputnya. Aku bisa mati bosan kalau kau kelamaan menjemputku. Kau tahu aku tak suka menunggu sendirian." Ucap Key sambil menanggukan kepalanya pada hyungnya dan teman-temannya. Saat matanya tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Onew, Key langsung menundukkan kepalanya malu berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai menghiasi pipinya lagi.

Tak lama kemudian Key beranjak berdiri dari kursinya dan hendak mengembalikan buku yang tadi di ambilnya untuk dibaca menghabiskan waktu namun karena kedatangan hyungnya, buku itu jadi terlupakan begitu saja. Ia meletakkan buku di raknya semula. Key tidak tahu, saat itu gelangnya lepas dan terjatuh. Sesosok namja manis yang memperhatikan sejak tadi, mendekat dan memungut gelang itu.

Sampai pelajaran usai, tidak ada satupun anak yang menegur Key. Bahkan sosok namja manis yang duduk sebangku dengannya. Namja manis itu hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya terus. Hanya sesaat mengangkat kepalanya untuk memperhatikan pelajaran di depan namun saat Key akan menyapanya atau bertanya namja itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Huh,, Key jadi kesal. Ia sudah bertekat untuk langsung menghubungi Ummanya. Ia ingin Umma memindahkannya lagi ke Soul.

"Huft ,, biarlah..meskipun aku tidak begitu menyukai teman-temanku yang di Soul yang suka pilih kasih itu tapi paling tidak mereka tetap menganggap aku ada, tidak seperti sekarang. Seperti tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadari kehadiranku di kelas itu. Menegur saja tidak." Sungut Key dalam hati.

Key terduduk manis di kursi halaman sekolahnya. Memang tadi Jonghyun menyuruhnya menunggu di kelas saja sampai dia menjemputnya tapi tidak ada salahnya kan kalau dia juga ingin sedikit berjalan-jalan melihat sekolahnya dan ternyata dia menemukan taman kecil yang indah di halaman sekolahnya. Lagipula kalau mau meninggalkan sekolah ini harus melewati halaman sekolah ini jadi dia pasti bisa langsung melihat semua siswa yang keluar dari sekolah ini, termasuk hyungnya. Tak mungkin hyungnya akan pulang tanpa bersamanya. Mereka terbiasa pulang bersama karena mereka hanya terpaut setahun jadi selalu berada disekolah yang sama. Terlebih Umma dan Appanya selalu berpesan pada Jonghyun untuk tidak pernah membiarkan Key pulang sendirian kalau mereka tidak mau Key tersesat.

Key menduduki kursi panjang yang sudah terlihat rapuh namun masih kokoh itu yang berada dibawah pohon yang besar adi cukup untuk meneduhkan kursi di bawahnya. Key cukup menikmati suasananya. Sepi. Sejuk. Tidak seperti di Soul yang sudah cukup sulit untuk menemukan tempat yang sepi dan sejuk karena sudah terlalu ramai. Seperti yang pernah dijelaskan sebelumnya bahwa Key adalah sosok namja yang sensitif jadi ia menyukai situasi seperti ini. Ia mengakui meski ia tadi tidak begitu menyukai kepindahannya ke kota itu namun melihat pemandangan indah dan menikmati suasana tenang seperti ini sangat jarang di temukan di Soul.

Kraakkk

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ranting patah di belakangnya. Key terkesiap mendengar suara itu dan menoleh ke belakang ke arah sumber suara. Suasana yang cukup sepi membuat bunyi itu terdengar sangat keras. Padahal setau Key, tadi tak ada orang disekitarnya karena teman-teman sekelasnya dan tingkat bawahnya sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tinggal kelas tingkat Jonghyun belum selesai berarti sudah tidak ada murid yang berekeliaran di sekolah selain dia.

Nasihat Kim Ahjumma pelayan di rumah Halmoni tiba-tiba terngiang di kepalanya, "Jangan suka berdiam diri di tempat yang sepi, ya, Tuan muda! Nanti di culik jin."

Key menggelengkan kepalanya kuat keras-keras. Ia sama sekali tak percaya pada hantu dan hal-hal yang berbau mistis. Tapi, bagaimana ika orang yang dibelakangnya itu adalah penculik! Bukankah sekarang sedang marak-maraknya penculikan anak disekolahnya yang kemudian di jual di luar negeri dan dijadikan budak! Itu masih mending tapi kalau diculik kemudian diperekosa atau dijual ke orang berhidung belang? Andweeeeee... Key segera berlari secepatnya. Pikirannya langsung teringat akan hyungnya makanya ia sekarang hendak berlari ke kelas hyungnya. Namun sayangnya ia tak tahu dimana kelas hyungnya berada jadilah ia yang berlari tak tentu arah di lorong sekolahnya. Terdengar suara derap langkah kakinya yang berlari. Chakkaman,,,sepertinya suara langkah kakinya tidak hanya hanya milik Key saja, sepertinya ada suara langkah lari orang lain dan benar saja saat ia menoleh kebelakang nampak sosok bayangan yang juga sedang berlari. Kejar-kejaran di lorong kelaspun terjadi. Menyadari itu Key menjadi semakin ketakutan dan berlari sekuat tenaga sambil berteriak dalam hati memanggil dan mengumpat hyungnya yang pabo karena telah membuatnya menunggu sendirian dan berada dalam keadaan seperti sekarang ini. Ia bersumpah akan mengadukan pada Ummanya tentang kejadian yang dialaminya sekarang, biar hyungnya menerima hukuman dari Appa dan Umma.

Napas Key tersengal. Ia sudah tak kuat lagi berlari. Pikirannya mencari-cari akal untuk bersembunyi. Namun ia teringat kata Appanya, "Key uri aegya, kamu harus menghadapi ketakutanmu dengan keberanian yang ada dalam hatimu. Bagaimanapun kau itu namja kesayangan kami dan namja harus kuat. Kalau kau tak jadi namja kuat, siapa yang akan melindungi Ummamu yang cantik ini kalau Appa dan hyungmu sedang tidak ada. Jadi namja harus kuat, arraso."

Key langsung tiba-tiba berhenti berlari. Orang yang mengejarnya juga berhenti berlari. Key membalikkan badannya. Orang yang mengejarnya itu terkejut dan lari bersembunyi masuk ke dalam kelas dan menutupnya tanpa mengeceknya terlebih dulu kelas siapa itu. Key yang mengetahui hal itu langsung mendekat ke arah kelas itu dan membuka pintu kelas itu. Tampak seorang namja manis yang seumur dengannya meringkuk takut di balik pintu itu.

"Hei, kenapa kamu?" kata Key sedikit galak. Meski Key tidak pernah bertindak jahat pada siapapun tapi jika ada yang mengganggunya maka akan berdampak sangat parah. Key bisa saja mengamuk pada siapa pun itu dan cukup sulit untuk mendiamkannya. Bagi yang tidak begitu mengenal Key pasti tidak akan mengira Key bisa bertindak seperti itu. Key memicingkan mata kucingnya menatap namja manis itu. Key tahu siapa dia, namja manis yang jadi teman sebangkunya.

"A...a-aniyo,,aku tidak bermaksud jahat padamu.." kata anak itu lemah.

"Tapi kenapa kau mengikuti aku seperti tadi itu?" Key sedikit melunak melihat namja itu sangat ketakutan karena dibentaknya tadi. Bagaimanapun Key anak baik, bukan anak yang suka memperpanjang masalah yang ada. Dia justru sekarang merasa iba dan merasa bersalah karena telah membentak sosok manis di depannya yang sekarang nampak ketakutan, bahkan nampak seperti akan menangis. Melihat itu Key tak tega dan ingin memeluknya.

"Key?"

"Taemin?"

Terdengar suara namja lain yang menyadarkan Key dan namja manis itu bahwa mereka tidak hanya berdua saja dan benar saja. Saat ini tanpa mereka ketahui sedang berdiri di depan kelas hyungnya karena di situ nampak hyungnya yang berdiri di mejanya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan apa-yang-sedang-kau-lakukan-disini. Dan nampaknya yang terkejut bukan hanya Jonghyun saja tapi seluruh siswa di kelas hyungnya inipun terpana, bukan karena melihat drama yang baru saja mereka lihat namun mereka seolah terhipnotis akan kehadiran dua sosok namja manis di depan kelasnya. Sepertinya mereka baru menyadari bahwa ada malaikat yang bersekolah di sekolah mereka. Beruntung sekali saat itu di kelas hyungnya sedang tidak ada guru. Hanya ada Onew yang sedang berdiri di depan papan tulis sambil memegang buku dan yang lain duduk di mejanya masing-masing.

Jonghyun segera mendekati dongsaengnya. Tanpa disadari yang bergerak bukan hanya Jonghyun tapi juga Onew yang berjalan kearah mereka. Key yang menyadari bahwa baru saja melakukan hal yang bodoh hanya berdiri canggung, begitu pula dengan namja manis itu yang baru diketahui namanya Taemin. Taemin yang sedari tadi mereingkuk di bawah langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Onew.

"Hyuuu-ng,,," ucapnya lirih saat Onew sudah berada di dekat Taemin dan mulai memeluknya. Nampak tubuh Taemin yang bergetar, sepertinya Taemin mulai menangis di pelukan Onew hyung. Key yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa mengelus tengkuknya salah tingkah. Jonghyun menarik lengan Key dan berdecak kesal melihat kelakuan dongsaengnya yang tadi terlihat melewati batas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Key? Bukankah aku menyuruhmu menunggu saja di kelas? Bagaimana kalau kau tersesat? Pabo... Dan kenapa kau membuat anak ini menangis? Kenapa kau membentaknya tadi? Lihat,, dia jadi menangis sekarang.." marah Jonghyun pada namdongsaengnya ini. Key yang dimarahi hyungnya di depan orang banyak hanya bisa menunduk, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Dia tak pernah dimarahi di depan umum sebelumnya. Mengetahui namdongsaengnya akan menangis Jonghyun hanya bisa berdecak kesal dan menarik Key kedalam pelukannya.

"Aigoo,,uljima.. Mianhe hyung terlalu keras padamu. Jeongmal mianhe... hyung hanya kaget saja kenapa kau tiba-tiba membentak anak itu padahal tadi sudah terlihat anak itu ketakutan padamu tapi kau malah... Aiiishhh,,,arraso,,arraso,,hyung tidak marah lagi.. Uljima Key..." omelan Jonghyun terhenti saat ia merasakan dongsaeng kesayangannya semakin terisak kencang di pelukannya sambil mengusap-usap punggung Key agar dongsaengnya berhenti menangis.

Onew yang menyadari Taemin yang masih dalam pelukannya sudah berhenti menangis mulai meregangkan pelukannya dan sedikit mendorong tubuh Taemin pelan sambil memegang kedua pundaknya. Taemin yang mengetahui hal itu hanya bisa melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Onew, masih sambil sedikit terisak menahan tangisnya.

"Taeminnie,,,waeyo baby? Kenapa kau tadi tiba-tiba masuk kelas hyung dan kenapa kau sampai kena tegur oleh namja itu? Kau pasti berbuat nakal ya? Bukankah hyung sudah bilang untuk selalu bersikap manis pada semua orang. Sudah tak mau mendengarkan ucapan hyungmu yang tampan ini, eoh?" Onew tersenyum, membuat mata yang sipit seolah-olah menghilang dan bertanya lembut pada Taemin sambil mengelus pucuk kepalanya sayang dengan tangan kanannya dan tangannya yang lain di tempelkan di pipi dongsaengnya dan ibu jarinya yang besar membantu Taemin mengusap air mata yang masih membekas di pipi putihnya. Key dan Jonghyun yang mengetahui hal itu terkesiap. Kaget karena ternyata namja itu dongsaengnya Onew. Jonghyun merasa tak enak pada temannya atas kelakuan dongsaengnya langsung meminta maaf.

"Aah,, namja ini dongsaengmu ya hyung? Mianhe,,jeongmal mianhe Onew hyung.. Aku yakin kalau Key pasti tak bermaksud untuk membuat dongsaengmu itu menangis dan ketakutan seperti tadi. Key pasti ada alasannya. Iya kan Key? Jeongmal mianhe Onew hyung,, mianhe Taemin.." ucap Jonghyun sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya karena Key masih betah di pelukannya. "Key,, ayo cepat minta maaf pada Onew hyung. Kau tak mau membuat malu hyungmu ini kan?" rayu Jonghyun pada dongsaengnya. Key yang menyadari kesalahannya pun langsung meminta maaf pada Onew hyung dan Taemin yang juga teman sebangkunya.  
>"Mianhe,,,aku tak sengaja membentakmu. Tadi aku hanya ketakutan saja dan sedikit kesal makanya tanpa sadar aku jadi membentakmu. Jeongmal mianhe..."<p>

"A,,,a-aniyo.. ini bukan kesalahan Key-ssi kok hyung. Ini salahnya Minnie karena sudah membuat Key-shi takut. Jangan salahkan Key-ssi. Ini salah Minnie yang sudah nakal. Maafkan Minnie hyuung..." ucap Taemin dengan suara lirih namun masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh semua orang yang ada disana. Taemin sedikit membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah Key dan Jonghyun dan sedikit membungkuk meminta maaf. Kemudian membalikkan badannya kembali ke Onew dengan tatapan puppy eyesnya. "Ta...tapi Minnie sama sekali tak berniat untuk bertingkah nakal dan tidak menuruti pesan hyungnya Minnie. Minnie hanya tak berani menyapa Key-ssi dulu makanya Minnie pelan-pelan mendekati Key-ssi yang tadi sedang duduk di kursi halaman sekolah tapi itu malah mengejutkan Key-ssi waktu Minnie tak sengaja menginjak ranting dan membuat Key-ssi lari. Minnie tahu telah nakal pada Key-ssi makanya Minnie mengejarnya untuk minta maaf tapi Key-ssi makin kencang larinya sampai tiba-tiba Key-ssi berhenti berlari dan berbalik. Minnie takut Key-ssi marah sama Minnie makanya Minnie sembunyi disini yang ternyata kelas hyungie.. Mianhe,,Minnie hari ini sudah jadi anak nakal dan tidak menuruti pesan hyungie..." jelas Taemin pada hyungnya sambil berusaha menahan tangis yang sepertinya akan pecah lagi. Onew yang mendengar penjelasan itu hanya bisa tersenyum manis dan kembali memeluk dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"Aigooo,,arraso uri Minnie... Minnie memang anak baik, hyung percaya itu. Uljima... Kalau menangis lagi berarti bukan anak manis. Hyung tidak marah kok, Minnie juga tidak nakal kok jadi jangan menangis lagi ne... Tapi kalau boleh hyung tahu kenapa kau tiba-tiba mendekati Key-ssi pelan-pelan? Ada yang mau kau sampaikan, eoh?" Taemin yang teringat akan tujuan semulanya langsung melepas pelukan hyungnya.

"Mi...minnie hanya mau mengembalikan ini. Tadi jatuh di perpustakaan," jawab anak itu setelah berhenti terisak. Diserahkannya gelang manik-manis pink milik Key. Key tterkejut dan memandangi lengannya yang polos.

Key semakin merasa bersalah karena sudah membentaknya dan berburuk sangka pada Taemin langsung meminta maaf pada Taemin dan Onew hyung. Key lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Taemin. Taemin yang mendapat perlakuan itu hanya terdiam kaku, belum pernah dipeluk oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya. Taemin memang sosok anak yang pemalu sehingga tak bisa begitu dekat dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Key yang menyadari Taemin diam saja mulai melepas pelukannya dan berdiri canggung.

"Mianhe, aku reflek langsung memelukmu. Mianhe kalau kau tak suka ku peluk."

"A-aniyo. Tak apa Key-ssi, hanya saja kau orang pertama selain Appa, Umma dan Onew hyung juga Minho hyung yang memeluk Minnie. Minnie terlalu senang jadi tak tahu harus berbuat apa." Ucapnya malu-malu sambil bergelayut manja dipundak Onew hyung. Onew yang melihat tingkah malu-malu dongsaengnya hanya bisa mengelus pucuk kepalanya sambil tersenyum lega.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kalian keluar dari kelas hyung dulu ya. Hyung mau melanjutkan menuliskan catatan dari Park guru dulu. Kalian menunggu di kantin saja. Jangan kemana-mana sampai kami menjemput kalian. Arraso?" pesan Onew pada dongsaengnya dan mengecup kening Taemin sebelum beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya dan hendak kembali berdiri di depan papan tulis lagi tapi kemudian dia teringat sesuatu. "Minho-ah,, tolong kau antarkan dongsaengku yang manis ini ke kantin bersama temannya. Kau pasti tau kan kalau Minnie sulit sekali mengingat jalan jadi aku yakin tadi dia tak tahu jalannya dari kelas kita menuju ke kantin. Kau tak maukan uri Taeminnie tersesat di sekolah kita yang besar ini. Aku yakin kau sudah mampu memahami materi yang akan aku tulis di papan tulis ini meski aku belum selesai mencatatnya. Kau bisa membantuku kan minho-ya?" ucap Onew tak lama kemudian sambil menatap Minho yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Jaga baik-baik dongsaengku yang manis itu sampai ke kantin dengan selamat ya... Tapi jangan berani macam-macam padanya ya.. Kalau kau berani macam-macam awas saja..." ancam Onew kemudian yang hanya dibalas seringai senyum singkat oleh Minho.

"Minho-ya, kau juga jangan berani macam-macam pada dongsaengku yang manis ini ya. Meski Key terlihat cengeng tapi kau lihat kan tadi bagaimana galaknya dia kalau dia tak nyaman?" kali ini Jonghyun yang berbicara sambil melirik Key yang ada disebelahnya. Key yang merasa tersindir hanya bisa menyenggol perut hyungnya dengan sikutnya. Jonghyun hanya meringis mendapat perlakuan dari dongsaengnya. Kemudian Jonghyun beralih pada Key.

"Pesan Onew hyung tadi juga sama seperti yang mau hyung sampaikan padamu. Kau tunggu saja di kantin dengan Taemin sampai hyung menjemputmu. Jangan kemana-mana. Disana ada ibu kantin jadi tak mungkin ada yang berani macam-macam padamu atau Taemin tapi jika masih ada yang berani macam-macam kau teriaklah yang kencang agar ibu kantin bisa mendengarmu. Arraso key?" pesan Jonghyun sebelum beranjak ke tempat duduknya sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Key sayang.

"Minho, aku titip Key. Gomawo." Jonghyun menepuk pundak Minho pelan saat berjalan melewatinya sebelum Minho keluar kelas dengan Taemin dan Key. Taemin dan Key menundukan badan bersamaan untuk memohon pamit sebelum akhirnya mereka keluar.

"Ne hyung." Minho yang memang sedari tadi sudah berdiri dan melihat semua adegan tadi langsung menganggukan kepalanya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya mendekati Taemin dan Key kemudian berjalan keluar kelas menuju kantin, mengantarkan dua makhluk cantik itu tanpa banyak bicara.

Setibanya di kantin segera Taemin dan Key memilih duduk di salah satu meja kantin. Sedangkan Minho beranjak ke arah Ahjumma penjaga kantin untuk memesan makanan. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dipesannya, Minho menuju Taemin dan Key yang nampak mulai berbincang-bincang. Meletakkan nampan yang berisi dua botol susu dan dua roti, satu susu pisang dan satu susu strawberry.

"Eoh?" kedua namja cantik itu menolehkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi sedang asyik mengobrol ke arah Minho. Mereka menatap Minho heran.

"Ini aku pesankan susu minuman. Aku tahu kalian pasti haus karena tadi kudengar kalian habis berlari dan terlebih tadi menangis kencang di kelasku. Susu pisang untukmu Minnie dan untuk Key-ssi aku pesankan susu strawberry. Mianhe, untuk Key-ssi aku tak tahu rasa apa yang kau suka jadi aku pilihkan ini. Kalau kau tak suka aku akan pesankan yang lain." Minho terlihat salah tingkah waktu mengucapkan itu semua terlebih Taemin menatapnya.

"Bagaimana hyung tahu kalau aku suka susu pisang?" Taeminnie bertanya pada Minho sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Hal ini semakin membuat Minho kikuk dan bingung harus menjawab apa. Key yang melihat hal itu langsung tersenyum dan menyadari bahwa Minho menyukai Taemin.

"Mungkin Onew hyung yang menceritakan pada Minho-ssi. Bukankah hyungmu itu temannya? Dan nampaknya hyungmu itu sangat menyayangimu jadi mungkin dia menceritakan apa yang kau suka dan yang kau tak suka pada Minho-ssi. Iya kan Minho-ssi? Key berusaha membantu Minho yang masih saja terdiam. Hal itu semakin membuat Key yakin kalau Minho menyukai Taemin. Pantas saja Onew mempercayai dongsaengnya yang manis ini pada Minho.

"N-ne. Key-ssi benar. Onew hyung yang cerita padaku kalau kau penggemar susu pisang." Minho yang sudah bisa mengendalikan degup jantungnya yang sedari tadi seperti akan meledak berusaha membenarkan penjelasan Key pada Taemin dengan nada sedatar mungkin, menahan kegugupannya di depan namja caantik di depannya. Melihat hal itu Key hanya bisa terkikik pelan.

"Minho-ssi kalau kau tak keberatan bagaimana kalau kau menemani kami disini sampai kelasmu selesai dan hyungdeul menjemput kami. Aku takut kalau ada yang berniat jelek pada kami sedangkan ahjuma penjaga kantin sedang sibuk jadi tak mendengar teriakan kami. Aku yakin, Onew hyung pasti mengijinkannya. Nanti Taemin akan bantu bilang pada Onew hyung kan?" Key mencari sedikit alasan agar Minho mau lebih lama menemani mereka. Bukan karena Key tertarik pada namja jangkung ini tapi ingin sedikit membantu namja jangkung ini untuk tetap dekat pada Taemin dan nampaknya Taemin juga tak keberatan akan keputusan yang baru saja dibuatnya, justru sebaliknya. Nampak bersemangat. Key akhirnya tahu bahwa mereka saling menyukai tapi malu-malu. Aigo, pasangan yang manis.

"A-andwe, nanti aku dimarahi Onew hyung. Aku hanya disuruh mengantar kalian sampai kantin. Lagipula aku takut menganggu percakapan kalian yang sepertinya sedang serius." Elak Minho. Bukannya tak mau berlama-lama bersama dengan namja cantik dongsaeng sahabatnya itu hanya saja dia tak mau dianggap pengganggu karena diluar dari obrolan mereka. Tak mau dibenci oleh Taemin.

"Aniyo, Minho hyung. Sama sekali tak menganggu. Aku malah senang ada Minho hyung disini. Minnie kirim pesan ke Onew hyung kalau Minho hyung menemani Minnie di kantin. Onew hyung pasti memberi ijin. Minho memesan minuman ke Jung ahjumma dulu nanti ikut mengobrol dengan kami. Kajja." Taemin lalu meraih ponsel berwarna kuning yang ada di tasnya kemudian nampak sedang mengetik pesan sambil terus tersenyum. Setelah terkirim,Taemin meletakkan ponselnya dan berkata "Minnie sudah ijinkan Minho hyung untuk menemani Minnie. Onew hyungie pasti mengijinkan. Minho hyung pesan minum sana. Kajja."

Setelah Minho berjalan untuk memesan minuman, Key kembali mengobrol dengan Taemin. Key segera bertanya pada Taemin kenapa anak-anak dikelas mereka itu sombong.

"Oh,aniyo..." Taemin menggelengkan kepalanya imut. "Mereka semua anak baik. Minnie juga anak baik. Minnie rasa mereka juga berpikir seperti apa yang Minnie pikirkan. Minnie kaget karena tiba-tiba ada teman baru yang cantik dari kota besar seperti Soul. Pakaian Key, sepatu Key, Tas Key, semuanya seperti barang bermerk yang mahal harganya. Key nampak sangat bersinar sekali dan sangat modis ... Minnie ragu, apakah Minnie pantas menjadi teman Key. Itulah kenapa teman-teman nampak berbisik-bisik sepanjang hari ini..." Taemin bicara panjang lebar.

Senyum lebar mengembang di bibir Key. "Kalau kalian ingin berteman denganku, mengapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Aku juga mau berteman dengan kalian. Tidak perlu malu."

"Jinjayyo?" mata Taemin berbinar dan senyum manisnya semakin mengembang. Membuatnya menjadi semakin imut dengan tingkah polosnya itu. Membuat Key tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipinya.

"Iya Minnie! Kuputuskan, kamu adalah sahabatku yang pertama. Ani, kau baby-ku. My taby, Taemin Baby!" Key tersenyum dan memeluk sahabat barunya sekaligus menjadi aegya barunya.

"Tapi lain kali jangan takut menyapaku dulu ya! Jangan mengendap-endap dari belakang seperti tadi! Terlalu mengejutkanku." Key bicara kemudian. Kedua namja cantik yang baru bersahabat itu tertawa bersama sambil masih berpelukan sampai sebuah suara mengejutkan.

"Uri Minnie sudah berani peluk-peluk orang lain selain hyungie y? Aigo, uri Minnie sudah tak Hyungie lagi.." Onew hyung yang sudah berada di belakang kami sambil berkacak pinggang dan berpura-pura marah. Melihat hal itu sontak Key, Jonghyun dan Minho hanya bisa berdecak kecil sedangkan Taemin hanya bisa tersenyum malu. Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama dan beranjak dari kantin sekolah untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing mengingat hari sudah semakin sore.

F I N


End file.
